utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gom
Gom (ゴム) is one of the earliest , having started uploading covers in March 2007. He is well known for his hot-blooded singing style, putting great energy and passion into his covers, and often screaming loudly. His most popular cover is of "Okkusenman", which is also his first song covered. It has achieved over 6.58 million views as of October 2013. Already in middleschool, he wanted to be a "rockstar".His Wikipedia article On June 15, 2011, he made his major debut with Version Gom DX. Other than singing, he also writes songs, plays guitar, sings, does DTM (desktop music), mixes, and is active as a VOCALOID producer, under the name FernandoP (フェルナンドP), as part of the group " ". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # CD de Kiitemite. ~ Nico Nico Douga Selection ~ (Released on July 09, 2008) # Anime☆Dance Online (Released on December 17, 2008) # Yume Dorobou Hajimemashita ~ Komoriuta ni Nanka Narane! ~ (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # BLACK★ROCK SHOOTER ANIMATION; ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK & REMIXES (Released on February 02, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Akaruku Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda node Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "NICOBARNING!!" (collab) (2011.04.23) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.06.14) # "Just a game" feat. Gom and Yamadan (2011.06.17) # "9'ON" feat. Gom and Shito (2012.06.17) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song) (2012.11.28) # "Mizukagami Distortion" (2013.08.23) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) Date unknown: # "Sousei no Aquarion" # "Nettaiya" }} Discography ) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Untan Heavenly |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = CLaris |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Good-morning! |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Call me |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Miyako Wasure |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = YM |track1arranger = |track2title = Uninstall |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Calc. |track3info = -Piano ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = oneroom |track3arranger = |track4title = Over Technology |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Jupiter |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sode Fureau mo Tashounoen |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 1925 |track7lyricist = |track7composer = T-POCKET |track7arranger = |track8title = Sumire September Love |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Sousei no Aquarion |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Jikkon Centration |track10info = (Bonus track) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Suki Kirai |track11info = (Gom, Rumdarjun) (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arrange = }} Gallery (collab)}} Trivia * His blood type is A. * He was born in Miyazaki. * He uses the guitars "Fender USA American Deluxe Telecaster", "Gibson Les Paul Standard" and "Gibson J-45" (acoustic), and his bass is a "Fender USA American Deluxe JAZZ BASS"His Nico Nico Pedia article External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Professional Singers Category:Update NND links